Whipped!
by reBeCCa a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1
Summary: Edoras Lucy puts Natsu in his place. Inspired by a fanart. N/L Edoras Lucy . There might be slight OOCness on Natsu's Part. Lots of touchy-feely goodness. You hvae been warned. Read and Review.


**Author's Notes: **This is a one-shot deal based on a fanart by the lovely FONX on the livejournal NatsuxLucy community. We can thank the lovely alina_san for the title of "Whipped."

I've decided to make Edoras! Lucy wear spiky high heels. Makes her more awesome.

**Warnings: This takes place around chapter 173 of the manga, so if you haven't read it, you'll be super confused by the characterization of Lucy and there might be SPOILERS.**

**Things of a touchy-feely, (maybe forceful) nature are going to occur. If that bothers you, then don't read it.**

**Lime/Citrus warning.**

Earthland Lucy is not in here. Just so we're clear. The Lucy in here is Edoras! Lucy unless stated otherwise.

Also, forget that Charle, Happy, and Wendy are there too. Pretend it's just Natsu and the Lucies. Look, it's fanfiction, I can do that.

**Whipped**

He stared, because she wasn't looking at him. He figured that she wanted people to stare; her tits were all out in the open like that. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Lucy's tits before, but this was a different Lucy. He was sure it counted as a different experience all together.

Except, that they looked exactly the same. They spoke the same too. But their attitudes were entirely different. _This_ Lucy was like a dude with boobs. _Really nice boobs_, thought Natsu. She smelled different than his Lucy. _His Lucy?_ She smelled like the outside, like dirt and firewood. It wasn't a bad smell, but _his _Lucy smelled like fresh papers and vanilla and strawberries. He liked that smell better.

Both Lucies had phenomenal tits. But Lucy on earth kept hers way more covered than this. Opportunities to stare were sorely limited.

Cancer had cut this Lucy's hair. It was really short, up to her chin. She was turned to the side, staring into the distance and chomping on grilled fish. Her legs were opened wide, like a guy. She sat with a very uncaring attitude, very much like Natsu sat. Natsu's head rested on his hand that was resting on his leg. His eyes trailed down her open shirt and to her crotch.

He wondered what it looked like suddenly. Was it wet and warm? Pink and inviting? He _really_ wanted to see it…

_No_! He wanted to see _his_ Lucy._ But this is Lucy too…_

Lucy's face was in front of his, glaring. "What the hell are you staring at? Did I give you permission to look at me, you perverted bastard?"

"It's a free country," Natsu said, looking into Lucy's eyes. They were narrowed in anger. "I can do whatever the hell I want. "

"The hell you can," Lucy said. She shoved him. "Edoras ain't a free freakin' country."

Natsu stared at her chest as she talked. It heaved up and down and her glorious tits bounced up and down lightly. He wanted to feel them in his hands, wanted to put his face between them.

"Huh?"

"_I said, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

Natsu looked at his hand. His hand was splayed under this Lucy's perfect breast. He took his hand off of her stomach as though he touched something cold. He snapped his legs together, and put the offending hand behind his back.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

He was acutely aware of Lucy's smooth legs on either side of his closed ones. _Why was she wearing such _short_ shorts?_ Her legs were smooth and glistening. He wanted to touch them. He felt a hand pushing his chin upwards. He was staring into Lucy's face again. His mouth was dry suddenly. Lucy had a half-smile on her face and looked down at him through partially closed eyes. It was an expression he had never seen on Lucy's face. _She isn't my Lucy_. It was a look that promised total dominance and control. It promised him punishment for his actions.

He felt the pressure of her shoe on the apex of his thigh. His breathing was heavy through his mouth.

Lucy chuckled and the hair on his arms stood straight up. His Lucy never laughed like that. It was almost… _evil_. "No you're not. I know what you want. You want to touch me."

"N-no," Natsu said. Was it possible for his mouth to get _drier?_ "That's not what I want."

Lucy removed her foot from his thigh. Her legs were splayed over his lap again. She was standing over him, holding onto his muffler. Natsu found that it was hard for him to breathe at that moment. Lucy lowered herself and she sat on the edge of his lap, using her feet against the log where Natsu sat to keep her balance. She pulled on his scarf, and his face was before her chest, in between her wonderful boobs.

"Don't lie, Natsu," she hissed. Her face was slightly pink. She moved up and down his lap, getting closer to him, but always stopping a few inches short. Natsu bit his lip to keep from moaning. He felt the blood surging, pulsating, and abating.

_Not Lucy,_ he told himself in vain. _Not Lucy. _His teeth broke his skin. Hot blood seeped into his mouth. He closed his eyes so that he would not see Not Lucy rubbing against him.

_She was not Lucy. _

She moved her hips in circular motions against his lap. It took all of his willpower to not push against her and match her motion for motion.

"Natsu," she breathed in his ear. "Look at me."

Natsu opened his eyes and was filled with the sight of the smooth valleys of her chest. His tongue lolled out of his mouth. He was so close to touching her warm, smooth flesh. There was abrupt, swift friction against him as she finally met with his center. He shuddered, suppressing the need to grind against her, to touch her.

"You're not Lucy," he grunted.

"That's right," agreed Lucy. "I'm not her. I'm me. Lucy. Look at my face."

He looked up slowly, into the smirking face. The brown eyes were filled with a look he could not describe. The lips were twisted and the teeth flashed in a most un-Lucy-like way.

"She wouldn't do this," she growled. Natsu felt her hand on him. She stroked the length of it through his pants. He wanted to burn his pants, underwear and all right there. "She'd never do this."

"No," croaked Natsu. "Lucy wouldn't."

Lucy pushed him to the ground and stood over him. She put her foot over his chest. The thin heel pressed into the hard planes of Natsu's chest. She trailed her foot down his chest slowly, and he shivered. She paused when she got to his nether regions.

"I sure as hell didn't give you permission for _this._"

"Give me," he said. "Give it to me!"

Lucy laughed a harsh un-Lucy-like laugh. "No."

"Please!" he groaned.

"Get up."

Natsu stood from the floor with great difficulty. Lucy closed the short distance between them, advancing on him like a black panther. She pushed him against a tree. She pressed against him, putting one of her thighs between his and moving up and down. She looked up at him, and Natsu moved his face down, close to hers; their lips almost touched.

"I'm not your Lucy," she said.

"I know."

He put his hand between them and trailed a hot finger down her chest. He burned the string of her bikini top and her wondrous tits were free.

"I won't let you kiss me," Lucy said, their lips almost touching.

"Okay," he said, as he put his hand against Lucy's neck. Her pulse fluttered against his fingers. He whispered "Okay," as his mouth moved to her smooth neck. His tongue followed the slope of her neck. His fingers trailed down her chest. For one glorious moment, he cupped her glorious boob. He held a pert nipple in between his fingers.

"Not like that," she said.

"How?" he growled.

"Like this." Lucy opened her shirt further and grabbed her boobs.

He heard Lucy's voice from behind them. "NATSU, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

**END!**

**Author's notes:** haha. Yep. I had to end it there, or they'd end up having sex, which is not what I wanted. But there it was. Just hard-core fondling and grinding and teasing. Yes. I'm a tease.

You love it. Review me. You know you love it.

Not going to have a sequel. More like a companion one-shot.

You know the scene with Natsu and the two naked Lucies is BEGGING, simply BEGGING, to be expanded. I demanded fanfic for it, but did not receive it. Thus, I shall make _my own_ fanfiction.

Hope you enjoyed it =]


End file.
